classic_thomas_the_tank_enginefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Gordon
'''Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked '''is the first aired episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Synopsis Thomas is a cheeky little engine who works at a Big Station on the Island of Sodor. Thomas thinks that no engine works as hard as he does. But when Thomas’s jokes go too far, Gordon decides it’s time to get back at him. Plot The Episode gives a Comlete detaled of Thomas, His Job, And Gordon, The Big express engine. Thomas like to prank Gordon, So, Gordon plans his own Prank to play on Thomas. Thomas is getting Gordon's coaches ready, He is in a mildly crank mood. Gordon backs down on the Coaches before Thomas is uncoupled. Thomas is still attached when Gordon starts. Gordon goes as fast as his wheels will Go, While draggin Thomas Behind! At last, They reach the Station at the end of the Line. Gordon askes Thomas if he nows knows what "Hard Work" means. Thomas doesn't awnser, But puffs home Very, Very slowly. Cast *Thomas *Gordon *James *Henry *Orange Coaches *Annie and Clarabel *Driver *Fireman *Passengers *Trucks Trivia * Gordon is seen backing down to his train at the beginning of the restored version. * This episode is based on The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine, Thomas and Gordon. * George Carlin's narration was not released until 2006 when it was included on Thomas' Halloween Adventures. * There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** After Gordon is introduced, the UK narration says, "Thomas likes whistling rudely at him," while the US narrations say, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle!" ** When Gordon tells Thomas, "Hurry up, you!" in both Ringo Starr narrations, Thomas responds, "Hurry yourself!" In the George Carlin narration, he says, "Hurry up yourself!" ** After the narrator says, "Gordon began making his plan..." Gordon says, "Yes, I will." in the UK version. In the US version however, Gordon does not say anything, while the narrator continues, "...to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him." ** The line "He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again" has been changed in the US version to "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important', Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home." * When Thomas pulls into Knapford at the beginning, a poster for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus can be seen on the wall. Goofs * When Thomas pulls the Express Coaches into Knapford Station, Henry is in his new shape. * In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox. * In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped. * When Henry leaves Knapford his brake coach is backwards. A van and a brakevan have also joined his train. * The top of the set can be seen over the church, when James and Henry pass by. * When Thomas pulls up next to Gordon, Thomas' smoke vanishes as Gordon wakes up; this is due to a cut in the film. * When Ringo Starr says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * The express leaves from Knapford, but first goes through Henry's Tunnel before arriving at Wellsworth, which is at the opposite end of the railway line. * When Gordon comes out of Henry's Tunnel, the track bounces up and down. * In the close-ups of Thomas and Gordon, the train is missing. * Studio equipment is seen when Gordon says "Come on, come on!". * When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. * When Thomas puffs into the siding a camera stand is visible on the left of the screen. * When Thomas goes on the turntable a camera stand is visible and a small white mark is visible on his tank. * When Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend, studio equipment can be seen at the right of the screen. * According to the Awdry writings, the express is not meant to stop at Wellsworth. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth station. * At the end, Thomas is puffing rather fast when the narrator says, "he was very tired." * A brakevan should have been added to James' train. * James is not meant to appear until Thomas and the Breakdown Train, so his presence creates an error. * When Gordon backs down on his train and yells, "Get in quickly please!", something can be seen moving behind the station. * In the shot of Thomas puffing into Knapford, Henry does not have a train. But a few seconds later, he has coaches, a van, and a brakevan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Browse